


ACOTAR Theories- Includes Acosf

by ManonLochan05



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi, Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLochan05/pseuds/ManonLochan05
Summary: I posted these on tumblr as well, but here they are, obviously ACOSF spoilers.
Kudos: 4





	1. Theory 1: Nesta (ACOSF Spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> ACOSF SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEEN WARNED!!!  
> CRESCENT CITY SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Okay so we know Nesta made 2 swords and a dagger with her magic right?   
And in Crescent City Bryce told us there was a Starsword and dagger, which was then lost.   
Bryce and Ruhn both describe the sword as glowing just like we saw in acosf so does that mean that Nesta made the Starsword and dagger in Crescent City?!  
People originally thought Truthteller was in CC but I think Sarah is setting these three stories up for a crossover so I think they are parallel for timelines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACOSF SPOILERS!!

Ok also just rereading acosf and also noticed that Cassian and Nesta’s bargain tattoo is an eight pointed star just like Bryce’s new tattoo at the end of Crescent City.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm just thinking but like comment if you agree! And let me know what analyzations/breakdowns you want to see next, I'll take requests.


End file.
